Mavis Vermilion (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850638 |no = 8468 |altname = Mavis Vermilion |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 249 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 158, 170 |normal_distribute = 8, 11, 7, 10, 8, 9, 10, 8, 11, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155, 161, 167, 173 |bb_distribute = 6, 9, 7, 8, 6, 10, 8, 7, 9, 8, 7, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155, 161, 167, 173, 179 |sbb_distribute = 5, 9, 6, 7, 9, 7, 8, 9, 8, 6, 7, 8, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 104, 116, 128, 140, 152, 164, 176 |sbb2_distribute = 13, 16, 14, 12, 16, 14, 15 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155, 161, 167, 173, 179, 185 |ubb_distribute = 5, 8, 7, 6, 8, 5, 6, 8, 7, 6, 7, 6, 8, 7, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164, 170, 176, 182, 183 |ubb2_distribute = 5, 7, 6, 8, 7, 6, 8, 7, 6, 8, 6, 7, 6, 8, 5 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Mavis is one of the founders of the wizard guild Fairy Tail, as well as its First Master. In the past, she cast an incomplete spell in order to rescue her comrades; as a result, her body was rendered unable to grow or mature. Despite this, she possesses a rare talent for magic and is highly intelligent. In her current ethereal form, she can only be seen by bearers of the Fairy Tail crest. She has a kind and carefree personality, but also has a childlike side, becoming tearful upon errors in her battle strategies. Mavis was known as the Fairy Strategist, thanks to her breadth of knowledge and brilliant mind. She was able to analyze her enemies' magical power, psychology, and movement patterns in order to carry out simulations in her head. Her skills have led many a comrade to victory. |summon = I'm here to cheer you on. |fusion = Leading my friends to victory... That is my battle... |evolution = You can rely on me. |hp_base = 5810 |atk_base = 2310 |def_base = 2310 |rec_base = 2310 |hp_lord = 8300 |atk_lord = 3300 |def_lord = 3300 |rec_lord = 3300 |hp_anima = 9417 |rec_anima = 3002 |atk_breaker = 3598 |def_breaker = 3002 |def_guardian = 3598 |rec_guardian = 3151 |def_oracle = 3151 |rec_oracle = 3747 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = The First Master |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts BC, HC, Item, Zel and Karma drop rates, probable damage reduction to 1 & greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 40% BC/HC, 20% Zel, 30% Karma, 5% Item, 20% chance of taking 1 damage & 30% OD gauge fill rate |bb = Fairy Law Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, activates Light barrier, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 4000 HP Light Barrier, 120% parameter boost to Light types, 50% BB gauge fill rate & fills 12 BC gradually |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fairy Law Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 7 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to lost HP), considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Light types for 3 turns, casts Stealth on self boosting own Atk, Def, Rec for 2 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 600% + 600% * lost / max HP on single target, 120% parameter boost to Light types, 100% parameter boost to self during Stealth, fills 14 BC & fills 600 OD |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb_hpscale2 = true |ubb = Fairy Law MAX |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 15 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, 1000% boost to BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 100% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 800% damage modifier boost per BB gauge (up to 5x), 400% parameter boost & fills 100 BC gradually |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 4000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 15 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 15 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Fairy Strategist |esitem = Fairy Heart |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to lost HP and probable resistance against 2 KO attacks when Fairy Heart is equipped, 15% boost to all parameters and 150% boost to BB Atk for all allies & boosts damage reduction when guarding for all allies |esnote = 1% Atk/Def/Rec boost per 1% HP remaining, 40% chance of resisting KO & 10% guard mitigation increase |evofrom = 850637 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Raises all parameters boost to 80% |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental and critical damage |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances LS's boost to all parameters effect |omniskill5_2_note = +20% boost, 100% boost to all parameters total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds probable evasion for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 20% chance of evasion |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge boost to OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_4_note = 75% OD gauge fill rate |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec for Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 120% parameter boost |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances BB's boost to BB gauge effect |omniskill5_6_note = +3 BC, fills 15 BC total |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Mavis2 }}